Wilkonian Imperial Marine Corps
The Wilkonian Imperial Marine Corps is the second most senior, though third oldest, service amongst the four Regular Establishment services in the Armed Forces of Wilkonia. Numbering just under 200,000 persons counting both the regular and reserve units it is the third largest service amongst all of the Uniformed Services of Wilkonia. The Wilkonian Imperial Marine Corps (WIMC) dates its origins to the First Tonkenese War. While Naval forces for both sides were relatively evenly matched the Crown realized that neither side would be able to readily gain the advantage in an offensive over the narrow border between the two nations, the Marine Coprs was established to swell the ranks of those trained to move from ship to shore and seize vital points that might disrupt the enemies ability to hold in the face of a traditional land assault. Organization The Wilkonian Imperial Marine Corps consits of a headquarters staff comprising all relevant function heads including Administration, Intelligence, Plans & Policies, Logistics, Communication, Aviation and Medical. All serve under the direction of the Assisatant Comandant. The remaining departments report directly to the Commandant and include the following elements: Training and Doctrine Command Training and Doctrine Command is responsible for the recruitment, initial qualification, and continuing professional development of all levels of the Corps. This includes operating the Marine Corps Recruit Depot, Officer's Candidate School, and all occupational specialty training programs. TRADOC also operates the Marine Warfighting Lab which offers a three semester long program for field grade officers on the concepts of basic amphibious, airmobile, and mobile warfare. Operations and Logistics Command Operations and Logistics command is responsible for operating all elements of logistical support not directly tied to base facilities including supply distribution and allocation. This is also the policy making branch of the Corps responsible for promulgating for review and acceptance the articles governing daily operation. Information Support Division This is the technology support branch of the WIMC whose purposes is to elverage technological advances to better supprot warfighters and to defend networked assets from intrusion by hostile forces. Operationally this is the cyber-warfare division of the WIMC. This is also the wartime reporting home of all Electronic Warfare Battalions. Fleet Marine Forces This comprises the peactime reporting structure of all non-reserve, non special duty units within the Marine Corps including the individual MEBs assigned to each command. Forces Command * 3rd Electronic Warfare BN * 4th Electronic Warfare BN Atlantic Command * I MEF ** 1st Marine Division ** 1st Marine Air Wing ** 1st Force Service Support Group * 3rd Marine Expeditionary BrigadeOnly headquarters company is permanently staffed. All other units are assigned on a tour with the brigade before returning to their parent formation. * 5th Marine Expeditionary Brigade * 6th Marine Expeditionary Brigade Southern Command None Pacific Command * II MEF ** 2nd Marine Division ** 2nd Marine Air Wing ** 2nd Force Service Support Group * 1st Marine Expeditionary Brigade * 2nd Marine Expeditionary Brigade * 4th Marine Expeditionary Brigade Reserve Command * III MEF ** 3rd Marine Division ** 3rd Marine Air Wing ** 3rd Force Service Support Group Personnel There are just under 200,000 total personnel reporting in the Wilkonian Imperial Marine Corps and Wilkonian Imperial Marine Corps Reserve operating from more than 117 posts and stations throughout the world but principally centered on the east and west coasts of Wilkonia. The majority of personnel fall within the enlisted ranks with lesser numbers amongst the commissioned and warrant officer corps. Officers All officers hold a comission directly from the Crown. While promtions are meritoriously selected by the service branch the crown does retain the legal right to intercede in any and all promotions amongst the comissioned officer corps. The sole source of officers is from selection amongst the enlisted corps for promotion either through the Enlisted Commissioning Program (ECP) or by "Field" Commission. In order to be eligible fo the ECP a Marine must pass reach the rank of Corporal and submit a complete military and civilian file for review by the Commission Acceptance and Review Board. Warrant Officers Warrant officer fall into two categories. The first is for enlisted personnel who have achieved the highest levels of troop leadership. On the recommendation of the Commandant such individuals serving as Gunnery Sargeants may be selected to receive a warrant from the Minister of Defense on behalf of the Crown to serve as a First Sergeant and potentially Sergeant Major. The second category is for enlisted personnel who have demonstrated technical proficiency of a type that excels in a given field. Such individuals holding the ranks of Staff or Technical Sergeants are eligible, also on the recommendation of the Commandant, to receive a warrant from the Minister of Defense on behalf of the Crown to serve as a Warrant Officer 2nd Class before progressing upwards. Enlisted The majority of all personnel are in the enlisted ranks. Through the 5th rank, Sargeant, all Marines are on the same career track. Those who demonstrate troop leadership skills are selected for promotion to Platoon Sargeant and the troop leadership track upwards to Gunnery Sargeant, those who demonstrate technical or operational proficiency in their specialty are selected for Staff Sargeant and the specialist track through Technical Sargeant. The distinction is minimal in that both types of E-6 and E-7 retain command authority over lesser grades the difference is mostly a matter of eligibility for certain billets. Notes and references Category:MESS Military Forces Category:Wilkonia